1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog houses, and, more particularly, to a barrel dog house which utilizes a unique mounting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vast array of dog houses have been designed and utilized over the years. While the individual designs of these dog houses vary greatly, the inexpensive variety tend to have one thing in common. They rest on the ground. The problem with this is severalfold. The dog is in close proximity to cold or wet ground during particular seasons. In the case of heavy snowfall, the house is virtually surrounded by snow and ingress and egress is hampered. Unless external means of shade are provided, the only shade available to the dog is inside of the house. Finally, when a plurality of dog houses are to be utilized in the same area, these conventional dog houses require a considerable amount of area beyond the side walls of the dog houses to keep the dogs separated. Accordingly, these is a continuing need for an improved dog house which would eliminate the shortcomings of the conventional dog houses, which is inexpensive and which is ideally suited for use when multiple dog houses are to be utilized in a given area.